


unbiased opinions

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s when he’s on top of dalton, large thighs bracketing the kid’s skinny waist, their shirts long forgotten on the floor as he digs his teeth into where dalton’s neck meets his shoulder that harry realizes something, and feels the need to say it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unbiased opinions

**Author's Note:**

> basically, please keep me as far away from a computer as possible when i am pms-ing because - and i don't want to use the word, but - i get really in the mood for smutty fics and this is also when i tend to ship trashy things, so, yeah. this is what came out of it.
> 
> it's not like i've never shipped anything like this before. and honestly, the age difference isn't too far off from that of barry/harrison (or grant/tom in rps), which is deemed acceptable in the flash fandom, so, yeah. this is okay-ish, i guess.
> 
> (i also have a really bad habit of forming ships for my faves on each season of idol. it figures that in the show's last season i push it even further and ship a contestant with a judge. woops.)

it’s when he’s on top of dalton, large thighs bracketing the kid’s skinny waist, their shirts long forgotten on the floor as he digs his teeth into where dalton’s neck meets his shoulder that harry realizes something, and feels the need to say it out loud. he sighs through his nose, letting go of the skin he’d had between his teeth, momentarily watching it go from a pale peach to a bright red before he opens his mouth to speak.

“you know this doesn’t mean i’m bias towards you, right?” he says, picking his head up to stare into dalton’s inhumanly bright blue eyes, unable to stop himself from thinking about how adorable he looks with his eyebrows all scrunched up in confusion. “’cause i’m a judge - i’m supposed to be completely impartial. so, just so you know, you’re not my favorite contestant, ‘cause i can’t play favorites.” a lazy grin finds its way onto dalton’s face.

“whatever you say.” he says. “let’s just get back to what we were doing before.” harry can’t help but grin himself, quick to duck his head back down and take dalton’s pale skin between his teeth yet again. the moan dalton lets out sounds like music to harry’s ears.

 

 


End file.
